


Gates of Goetia, Heaven Falls

by 82465



Category: Demon Knights, Earth Angels, The Paradise, Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/82465/pseuds/82465
Summary: The Great War between Hell and Heaven still runs it's course along the ethereal plane. Although Hell has the advantage the Forces of Heaven still hold important locations that are vital for the conquest of the Golden City. Under the leadership of Michael the greatest of the Archangel the Hord of demonspawn was pushed back to the Cerberus Gates, the highest point of Hell closer to the Elisian Fields. The Fallen Angel Lucifer desided that a most sinister approach must be taken so he order his best commander to retake the Twilight Peak using, of course, any means necesary. While back at the Golden City Michael in an effort to raise more elite units starts to train lower angel including a small young angel under the name Andriana.





	Gates of Goetia, Heaven Falls

Chapter 1 : Golden Dreams

"Once again strike harder" said the commanding angel to the young recruits. Immidiately the angels responded but hitting the dummies harder, the striking of metal echoed in the vast training grounds. None of them ever imagine that the armies of Heaven will ever use them in conflict. Up to this point their jobs were much simpler,praize the God, assist the souls of the believer in the Golden City and ensure that everything was in order. But now here they were, trainning themselves as warriors in an effort to defend their very home. At first they accepted it, how couldn't they refuse, the highest of Commanders Michael himself was asking them to raise their swords. That was 2 weeks ago in mortal time, now they see that the situation was much dire than they imagine. 

Andriana hitted harder the dummie in front of her. The metal chimed every time her sword striked it's armor.She was but a simple Heruvim, a praiser of God, but now she was a angel of war. A soldier trainning to defeat her enemy in His Name and bring peace through her sword. The sweat on her forehead felt like slashes as it was dripping through her face. She has been trainning for 5 hours straight without any rest or pause.

'The enemy will never give me a pause' thought to herself and striked the dummie harder. Though her technic was off, her strength and determination made up for it. Out of the original 9000 recruits that entered the trainning she was one of the only 200 that were reaching the end of the training. And she needed to finish it quickly.

The last reports were very ominus. Lucifer had send one of his best commanders to try and retake the Twilight Peak. The Peak was important not only from a vantage point but also from a morale point. It was there that the Well of Twilight, the well were the souls of the departed were able to see the course of their desendants and deside if they were needed to intervien or to return to the Golden City, was housed. If the Well was destroyed then the departed would become scared and morale will break.

She had to finish the trainning, she had to be fast, she had to help.

"Enough " said the commander and passed through the angels standing in attention 

"Split into couples and prepare for a versus battle" said while grabing a sword from the stand. The angels with swift moves were splitted evenly in 2 rows one facing the other

"Be aware that those who fail this test will return to trainning and try again after some time" said as he was walking through the rows.

"For those succeed they will be ready for the final test and a step closer to enter in our ranks" 

"This is a fight that we cannot afford to show weakness, the enemy is tough" said while stopping in the middle of the rows

"But we are stronger ,we are tougher, WE ARE ANGELS"

"So prove that Gods Grace is Stronger for the believers and that you are their protectors" he fixed his posture revealing his wings that immidiately made him hover over the ground.

"Battlestations" to the ring of the word all angels took possitions. Andrianna hold her breath. Her arm fixed to the sword her, her eyes locked to her opponent.

"and ...... FIGHT"

To the sound of the order the silence gave its place to the symphony of battle. Angels started clashing to one another, their voice was their sword, their spirit was the shield and their work was their fight. Andrianna looked at her oppenent, a fellow Heruvim like her. She wanted to pass this test, but so he wanted. He striked first trying to make her lose her balance. But his strikes were weak and though calculating not enough to phase her. She laid there taking hit after hit waiting for an opening. He striked with more vigor, thinking that he had the upper hand not realizing that she was observing him. She was watching his patterns, figuring out his technic.he wasn't that elaborate with it though, just repeating the moves he was taught to do. Then it came, an opening to his defence. She changed her posture to be able to attack him. He swinged to the right, grazzing her in the process.But she was fast, she hit him with her shield, staggering him. He attempted to hit her head, but she ducked, making him cross his sword across his chest. Her shield striked again, his arm this time, forcing him to loose his gripp to his sword. And with an upword slash she disarmed him. She recoiled her sword to her side, in thrusting possision, ready to strike. Like a spring loaded blade she thrusted towards hin neck, a perfect hit. His vision blurred for a momment, he tried to fight but it was in vain, he was already on the ground gasping for air after the hit. In the end he admitted defeat, he had to try another time.

"HOLD YOU SWORDS" said the trainner lowering himself to ground level.

" You have done well, those who I tap on the shoulder will continue to the final test" said while he walked to the start of the rows.

" The others will go back to trainning" he started moving throught the rows. The winners of the duells started smiling as they knew that they will be choosen.

"Just to clarify because some of you win your battle it doesn't mean that you will be selected" said and everyone looked in shock.

"Only those that are trully ready will be choosen so don't get your hopes to high" everyone started to tremble. Andrianna felt fear engolfing her. 

He started with slow and steady pacing walking through the rows, observing with calculating eye all the angels. he raised his hand tapping to angels that where opponents immediately they standed in attention. He passed through other three not even looking at them. Step by Step he was comming closer towards Andriana. He tapped five more, her fist was cleanched and her eyes filled with anxiety. Her heart was already pounding like a war drumm. He stopped between her and her opposing angel with his eye fixxed on her opponent. It was clear to her, she failed, she worked so hard to figure out why she failed that lost herself into her thoughts. But then a preassure on her shoulder snapped her back to reality only to see the hand of her trainner on her shoulder and his gaze piercing through her soul. It wasn't a gaze of dissapointment but a gaze of comfort, like he was saying to her 'You have done well'. Her spirit instantly raise and fix her posture to attention, while the trainner choose the remaining angels.

In the end out of the original 200 angels only 50 were picked. The remaining angels left to return to the trainning grounds for a small debriefing while the others return to the pavilion to be given the new orders.

"Alright recruits listen up, up to this point you have been fighting dummies and yourselves, but know you must taste real battle." said while guiding the to a golden circle.

"Now all angels are not the same so we have to assign you to your appropriate saints." turning to face them he smiled.

"Those who have proven themselfs in combat may have a chance to join the Archangels."

"so one by one step into this circle to begin the evaluation" and he pointed at the circle in front of him.

The momment an angel stepped in the circle a symbol formed at their feet that was reffering to the saint they were gonna serve under. Andrianna was assigned under Saint Barnavas, a unit of 500 angels working as warfare support unit. It's mission was to ensure fleeing angels were not killed by the enemy forces, they were to be used in dire situations and not as an assault unit to begin with. While she wanted to face the enemy head on she had no other choise. But it wasn't all bad since they were located near the Twilight Peak, a place near the border of the Elisian Fields and The Cerberus Gate. While it was technically close to Hell due to the fortification constructed by Saint Patric the place was never overrunned by demon.Once the decission was made there was no turning back. After the assigment she left for the Temple of Compassion, Saint Barnavas Camp. And with that her first step towards destiny begins.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please send me your thoughts. I would be very happy to see your comments.


End file.
